Looking in the Mirror
by Sora Blade707
Summary: The world is divided into three species: Angels, Humans, and Demons. Can Ginta and Alviss show that Demons are just as strong as the other races? Or will Demons forever be looked down upon? Warnings and such are inside.


Disclaimer: I don't own MÄR or any of its characters. I do own the plot and any OC's there are.

Warning: Shounen-ai, Shojo-ai, AU, and names will be in Japanese format.

Main Pairing: Alviss x Ginta

Side Pairings: Jack x Pozun, Alan x Chaton, Nanashi x Dorothy, Koyuki x Snow

**Alviss: Wait…Koyuki x Snow?!**

**Blade: **sigh **It had to be done for the sake of this story. **Sweat drop

**Alviss: …Why did I get the **_**weird**_** authoress?**

**Blade: Anyway! Sorry for the short chapter. Also, everyone (except Ginta, Alviss, Alan, and Gaira) is seventeen, so they're in their Junior year of high school. Ginta is fifteen, Alviss is sixteen, and Alan and Gaira are their regular ages.**

* * *

A golden-haired teen, probably around fifteen, fidgeted nervously in his chair. His emerald green eyes were focused on his lap s he waited for the principal to speak with him. The teen wore a black tank top, cloth bracelets the same color as his shirt, baggy, cotton white pants, and black trainers. Poking out from in between his shoulder blades were mini angel wings the color of pure, molten gold.

The secretary glanced over at the young angel, secretly pitying the youth. She had read his files half an hour ago, and did not like what she saw. Her onyx eyes trailed back to the computer screen, impatiently brushing long, black bangs from out of her line of vision. Finally, the principal asked her to bring the youth, whose name was Tokemizu Ginta, into her office.

Ginta had no idea what to expect of the principal, so he was shocked to see how good-looking she was. Her hair was dark blonde, so dark he though she had brown hair, stormy eyes that displayed no emotion, lightly tanned skin, and mini angel wings with the narrow shape of a falcon's and were the color of pure snow. She wore the "regular" attire for male principals, suggesting a tomboyish and slightly defiant nature. Ginta glanced at the stainless steel nameplate and saw "Hikaru P. MacKinnon" engraved on the plate.

"Well, Tokemizu, welcome to Märchen High. Just call me Hikaru, even though I am the principal. Now, let's get down to business," Ginta blinked, slightly surprised that she had a Scottish accent. Eventually, the young angel started to warm up to the adult angel. Hikaru gave him confidence and everything was sorted out only five minutes before the bell would ring for the students to get to their second block class. With a schedule and map in hand, Ginta picked up his sky blue messenger bag and went to find his second class.

Ginta tried his best to not fidget under the curious stares of his classmates. He surveyed the class, noticing that there were only five demons in the room while there was an equal amount of humans and angels. The teacher, a human, introduced the blond and told him to sit next to a human girl named Dorothy. Her pink hair was tied in pigtails and wore typical "Goth" clothing. Ginta sat down quietly and inwardly groaned when he realized that he already knew the unit from his old school. Good thing he kept the notes.

He looked around to the other students and saw one who somehow stood out from the rest. The student who caught Ginta's attention was a demon of the feline subspecies. His hair was spiky and was so dark a black; it had blue highlights when the light hit him. The teen's eyes were a cold, yet alluring, sapphire blue color that Ginta thought he could easily get lost in them. He wore a white "shirt" that zipped up at the front, and at the sleeves, with a blue stripe that started from the shoulders, continued down the length of his outer arm, and stopped at the sleeves. His pants were pure black, just short of being too tight for school regulations, and a silver chain was attached to the left side of said pants. The teen's demon features were pair of blue-black cat ears in the place of human ones and a smooth, cat tail the same color as his ears (and hair), which was tapping the ground behind him in an unconscious gesture of boredom.

Ginta stared at the demon, who was probably no older than sixteen, for several seconds before tearing his attention away from him. Instead he turned to Dorothy and quietly asked her about his classes. She seemed more than happy to talk to him instead of listening to their boring history teacher, so she answered all of them to the best of her ability. It was when the bell rang that Dorothy asked a question of her own.

"Gintan! Since we have the same lunch, how about I introduce you to the rest of my friends?" Dorothy proposed with an eager grin on her face. Not inclined to disappoint his newfound friend, Ginta chose the best possible choice.

"Sure! Let's go!" he replied as he gathered his belongings into his messenger bag and followed the seventeen-year-old to the cafeteria. Unbeknownst to the duo was a pair of cold, sapphire eyes watching the blond angel closely.


End file.
